


Disguises aren't my forte

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Steggy Week 2020 [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent Carter Peggy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America Steve, Day 3: Modern, F/M, Modern AU, Modern!Peggy, No Steve glasses and hat do not count as a disguise, Peggy is born a lot later, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Secretly she's co-director, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy Week, SteggyWeek20, Steve sucks at disguises, Steve x Peggy - Freeform, Still Cap Steve, You are a loveable idiot, disguises, himbo steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Steve is still in a bit of shock from having to wake up in the 21st century, so excuse him for having a little bit of a lone wolf attitude. Fury is not putting up with it and /insists/ he needs Steve to work with whoever this Agent Carter is. Turns out Agent Peggy Carter is one of Fury's top agents and has a whole expandable closet of disguises that she insists they need for their operation.Problem is, Steve is a soldier, a captain at that; not some spy. He's happy with a ball cap and glasses, hell even a hoodie thrown in there.Peggy, not so much. She thinks that's a personal sin and sets him straight.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Steggy Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837666
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Disguises aren't my forte

“With all due respect, Director -”   
  
“With all due respect, Rogers, I don’t  _ care  _ what your lone wolf reasoning is to want to work alone. We need this intel from Quebec and we need it now. Agent Carter is our best chance,” Fury snapped, ending the conversation.   
  
Steve had considered taking the petty road and just going home, calling it quits. If Agent Carter was that good, then he could go to Quebec by himself. Fury treated him as if he’d get in the way and Agent Carter just wanted to use him for arm candy.    
  
He was  _ just  _ cleared for missions a few months and so far they’d all obeyed by his condition on them being alone. He could get in and get out. The last he wanted to do was work with someone and  _ lose  _ them because of his mistake or theirs.    
  
After knocking on the marked door that read  _ M. Carter,  _ Steve steeled himself for what laid inside. His thumbs hooked into his belt, rocking on the heels of his boots as he listened to the sound of a drawer opening and closing.   
  
Peggy looked up at the knock on the door, flicking the file close. “Come in! And do close the door behind you.”   
  
Her eyes lit up as she took in Steve Rogers stepping inside her office, a frown pulling on her lips as she took in his tactical uniform. Something new Fury had designed for him to be stealth. It worked particularly well on his solo missions but where they were going, that was the  _ exact  _ opposite of what they needed.   
  
“Did Fury not tell you that, your new stealth uniform wouldn’t be necessary? I’m sorry for being crass here, Mr. Rogers but your shield alone will draw the wrong kind of attention.”   
  
Steve paused in the doorway of  _ Agent Peggy Carter _ ’s office, beating himself up inside for thinking that Agent Carter could be a man. He was stunned enough that when Peggy pursed her lips and frowned at him, Steve didn’t know what to do other than to stand there as she stalked towards him. Slowly, her words dawned on him as she shook his hand. 

Strong grip. He liked that.    
  
“No,” Steve said carefully. “He did not. He told me I was to find you. We have a-an operation in Quebec that I am to assist you with.”   
  
Peggy looked amused as Steve stumbled over his own words, his eyes sweeping over her. Normally she’d run a man through for checking her out in a crude manner, but Steve wasn’t crude. He was curious. “Well, no matter. Best we get to it, yes?”   
  
At least Steve had the decency to nod along with her, giving her his full attention.   
  
“And yes, Fury is right we have an operation to see to in Quebec that will require us to go undercover. I am sure that you’re familiar with undercover, correct? Disguises, aliases, backstory? Where everything comes down to the right details?”  
  
Well, that was news to him. Steve’s hand swiped through his hair and causing it to be a devilish mess. “No,” he grunted, his tone a bit on the harsh end. “No Fury did not. And no ma’am I haven’t exactly had the opportunity to play spy.”  
  
Peggy’s laughter caught Steve off guard, his facial features relaxing at the sound. “It’s not  _ spy  _ work, Steven. It’s undercover. Besides, I am sure the war wasn’t won just on Captain America’s gun-blazing alone.”    
  
The wink from Peggy is what  _ really  _ caught Steve off guard, a shock running through his system as he followed her when she traveled across the room. “N-no, ma’am. It was an equal mixture of soldiers and agents who sacrificed on both ends. Still…” He cleared his throat and dropped his hand to scratch at his jawline, having to have  _ something  _ to do with his hands. “Disguises and undercover work isn’t exactly my forte.”   
  
That looked to be  _ exactly  _ what Peggy wanted to hear by the way she looked back over her shoulder at him. “Then there is no better time to learn, Mr. Rogers. Come take a look.”   
  
Steve was confused when she held her wooden coat closet door, only becoming startled when the door started to  _ stretch  _ as she walked it by the handle towards her opposite wall. The door easily slid into a slot that had been hidden behind her curtains, disappearing from view. What came next, Steve  _ still  _ struggled to understand.   
  
The door had shimmered and transformed into a large three-tier coat rack with hundreds of outfits hanging on the bars. Each outfit held a wig and the perfect accessory that went along with it. Inside the closet, Peggy brought out a paper-thin mirror, snapping her wrists to unroll it as if it was a poster board and stick it to her wall.    
  
“Now…” Steve breathed, quickly shutting his mouth. “I think I’ve seen everything. D-does every agent have this in their office?”   
  
“Hm? Oh no, no. There are only two others like this; one in SHIELD Academy and HQ. Strip down to your undergarments, please.” Kicking her heels off in an unceremonious manner, Peggy turned to look back at Steve with a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. “Now, let’s begin. What’s a disguise to you?”  
  
“Oh…” Well, he hadn’t considered that. He’d seen Tony wear glasses and a ball back when he wanted to be incognito while out in the public. Sometimes a hoodie. Steve looked almost troubled as he placed the shield delicately on her desk. “I mean...shouldn’t a simple ball cap and glasses do?”   
  
Now, Peggy just looked almost offended and for half a second, Steve feared for his life. Her brow furrowed and those red lips pierced together, her honey-pooled eyes staring right into his soul. “You don’t honestly believe that, do you? A ball cap and glasses? Sunglasses? Do you know how  _ easy  _ it is to see past that disguise? Especially with your statue?”  
  
Steve’s face flushed a soft pink, feeling the tips of his ears burn. Instinct leftover from his childhood made him want to cover them, instead he padded across her hard floor to look at what she had to offer. Anything to get her to stop staring at him and to get out of his boxers and tank top. “I guess not, though I can see what you’re getting at ma’am.”    
  
“I, sure enough, hope you do. Now come here, we’ll need to find you a suitable disguise.”   
  
“What about you, Agent?”   
  
Peggy rose a perfectly manicured brow at him, ignoring how Steve flushed again at her look. The amused look was back as she turned back to the rack and took down several outfits. A beautiful golden pale dress with a blonde wig, a white blouse with a red skirt and heels combined with a brown wig, and a white lab coat with a blue blouse and dark slack with a black wig and dark-rimmed glasses.    
  
Steve just stared at them, his tongue darting out to touch at his dry lips. She would look  _ fantastic  _ in those. “O-okay. What about...what did you say? Aliases? Backgrounds?”   
  
“Oh don’t you worry your pretty, little head, Rogers. I have that handled. Take in mind, this one…” She held up the lab coat to try the wig on, adjusting the bangs. “Doctor Kathrine Wexford, lead scientist amongst the atomic physics division. I was sent by Doctor Thompson to investigate the progress of your work.”    
  
For once in his life, Steve’s brain was just  _ blank.  _ He blinked slowly and stared at Peggy, registering all she had to say. Meanwhile, she was looking at him for an answer. All he could do was clear his throat and rub the flannel between his fingers.    
  
“That’s...fu-amazing, Pegs. You came up with  _ that  _ on the spot?”   
  
“You don’t get to be one of Fury’s prized Agents and  _ not  _ be able to come up with an alias on the spot that could save you or your partner’s life.”    
  
“Point taken. How about…?”   
  
Steve pulled down one outfit consisting of a fisherman’s white sweater with a black vest and a pair of black slacks. He pulled them on, rolling the sweater’s arms down so his muscles were covered. At Peggy’s blank look, Steve reached past her to pluck a pair of silver-rimmed glasses and a pair of hearing aids that disguised the coms.    
  
“There’s hope for you yet,” Peggy mused, walking around Steve with an approving nod that  _ shouldn’t  _ have filled Steve with such delight. “Especially the hearing aid touch.”   
  
“I would’ve needed them if they were available in the ‘40s plus, the glasses if my ma could’ve afforded them.”    
  
“It’s a charming touch, very homey. Bend down for me.”    
  
She threads her fingers through his blonde locks, mussing it up on the sides and trying to smooth out the unruly lengths on the top of his head. “There, that’s more fitting than your perfectly brushed hair.”   
  
Being this close to Peggy allowed him to scent the floral scent of her hair. Oh, that was a charming touch. “Now, Steven...what’s your alases?”   
  
“Edward Wagner, assistant and intern to Doctor Kathrine.”   
  
Peggy looked impressed, nodding her head. “Impressive for something on the spot. Let’s find you a few more outfits.”   
  
Half an hour later, Steve carried the duffle bags that held his and Peggy’s disguises out the door. He paused while she locked the door. “Oh, there’s something I should mention before I forgot…” She took the bag from Steve and threw it over her shoulder. “We’ll need to act as a couple once we’ve touched down in Quebec. I’m sure you can handle that, can’t you Edward?”   


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was time we addressed the fact most of the men in MCU do /not/ know how to properly disguise themselves.


End file.
